Alterum Somnium
by Raawrrr
Summary: Ia pikir, kepergian gadis itu adalah hal yang ia impikan. / For SIVE 2018 - ShikaIno's Dream Catcher : Choco Dream / AU!


.

 **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story (c) Raawrrr.**

 **Warning! AU! OOC, (maybe) Typo(s), etc.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Didedikasikan untuk**

 **SIVE 2018 - ShikaIno's Dream Catcher**

" **Escape Reality and Live Your Dream!"**

 **.**

* * *

Puntung rokok menumpuk dalam asbak, botol minuman keras berserakan di atas lantai, pemuda jangkung dengan rambut yang diikat seperti nanas tertidur asal di atas sofa panjang berwarna hijau. Lengan kanannya ia tempelkan pada dahi, kaki kanannya ia tekuk sementara kaki kirinya diluruskan hingga menyentuh lengan sofa.

Keadaan dalam kamar apartemen berukuran 8 meter persegi ini sama sekali jauh dari kata rapih, begitu pula dengan penghuninya. Nara Shikamaru, demikian nama pemuda yang menempati kamar ini. Umurnya 24 tahun, lajang, pengangguran, tinggal sendiri setelah pergi dari rumah karena pusing mendengar omelan dari ibunya yang notabene cerewet— setidaknya itu alasan yang ia ingat terkait kepindahannya menuju kamar apartemen kecil ini.

Katanya memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata, tapi ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menggunakan otaknya yang cemerlang itu— oh, mungkin otaknya hanya ia gunakan saat berjudi? Iya, Shikamaru suka berjudi, perokok berat pun pemabuk. Tak jarang ia pergi ke _club_ (kalau menang judi) untuk meminum alkohol yang ada di sana, tidak dengan menyewa _kupu-kupu malam_ ; Shikamaru tidak suka membuang uang untuk membayar tagihan setelah _bermain_ dengan mereka. Lebih baik uang yang ia punya dipakai untuk membeli rokok atau miras.

Jika kalian berpikir Shikamaru dapat uang darimana sementara ia adalah pengangguran, maka jawabannya adalah karena kedua orangtuanya masih mengirim uang setiap bulannya. Pernah pula ia merampok ketika sedang berada dalam masa yang benar-benar _kritis_.

 _Ting tong!_

Bunyi bel apartemen terdengar nyaring, tubuh Shikamaru menggeliat karenanya, merasa terusik oleh suara nyaring yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar ketika suasana sangat hening.

"Ck, pasti perempuan itu lagi." Shikamaru mendecak sebal sembari bangkit dari posisi tidurnya namun ia tak langsung pergi untuk membuka pintu. Ia terdiam sesaat dalam posisi duduk, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam retina pun membiarkan kesadarannya kembali penuh.

 _Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!_

Suara bel dibunyikan berkali-kali, Shikamaru akhirnya melangkah menuju pintu untuk menemui tamunya sembari menggumam 'merepotkan'.

 _Cklek._

Pintu terbuka dan sosok perempuan berambut pirang panjang pun terpampang. Poni panjangnya menutupi mata kanan, sepatu _boots_ putih membalut kaki jenjangnya, kaos ungu polos _v-neck_ yang dilapisi oleh jaket denim serta _hot pants_ berwarna senada dengan jaket denim yang ia kenakan. Oh, ia juga menenteng sebuah... _bento_?

"Oh astaga, Shikamaru! Lihat penampilanmu sekarang! Begitu kacau!"

Perempuan itu berseru kaget ketika melihat Shikamaru. Kantung mata yang menghitam, tubuh Shikamaru yang kurus, muka Shikamaru pun terlihat pucat dan tatapan matanya sayu. Baju putih belel melapisi bagian atas tubuhnya sementara boxer hitam melapisi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Kau selalu berkata begitu." Shikamaru memutar kedua matanya, "mau apa lagi sih?" Lalu dengan tidak santainya ia bertanya.

"Tapi kali ini kau kelihatan lebih pucat!" Gadis itu berujar lebih serius, lalu _bento_ yang ia bawa pun diangkat hingga setara dengan lehernya. Ia tersenyum lebar, "aku membawa makanan! Sudah kupastikan rasanya sangat enak!"

"Bawa pulang. Aku tidak mau." Tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan gadis tersebut, Shikamaru menolak dengan ketus.

"Ayolah! Kau harus makan agar nanti tidak sakit, Shika!" Gadis itu tidak menyerah rupanya, masih membujuk agar Shikamaru mau makan _bento_ yang ia bawa.

"Aku tidak peduli mau sakit atau tidak."

"Eh?" Kali ini, si gadis mengerjap, "tapi—"

Perkataan sang gadis terhenti karena Shikamaru menyela, "bahkan matipun aku tak peduli."

Pintu ditutup tanpa permisi.

 **Ia benci hidupnya sendiri**.

.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka, gadis berambut pirang yang kedatangannya ditolak oleh Shikamaru diam mematung. Mata _aquamarine_ nya menatap nanar pintu putih yang kini sudah tertutup rapat, menjadi penghalang antara ia dan Shikamaru.

"Lagi-lagi begini..." Ia berujar lirih, genggaman pada bento yang ia bawa mengerat. Susah payah ia menahan kesedihan yang muncul dalam rongga dada; berusaha untuk tegar meski ia sangat ingin berteriak kencang dan meluapkan segala emosinya.

"Aku benci melihatmu kacau seperti ini, Shika."

Dihitung dari kedatangannya pertama kali untuk mengecek keadaan Shikamaru, sudah sekitar empat bulan sampai hari ini. Pun sudah empat bulan ini ia berusaha agar Shikamaru bisa merubah gaya hidupnya menjadi lebih sehat; mengajak olahraga pagi saat akhir pekan, membawakan bento tiap harinya yang berisi sayuran serta daging serta tak lupa juga ia membawakan buah-buahan, mengajak Shikamaru jalan-jalan meski hanya sekedar ke taman saja, menghentikan Shikamaru jika pemuda itu ingin pergi berjudi.

Namun, dari segala jerih payah yang ia lakukan, hasilnya sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Kasarnya, sampai sekarang ia gagal total. Kebiasaan Shikamaru sulit ia ubah, masih saja tak sehat. Ini bukan kali pertama ia ditolak, tiap perlakuan yang ia lakukan sering ditolak oleh Shikamaru. Namun entah kenapa, penolakan kali ini benar-benar menghantam ulu hatinya— ia merasa sedih.

"Waktuku hanya sedikit Shika... aku mohon, untuk kali ini... jangan menolak keberadaanku."

.

.

.

Gemercik air terdengar dalam kamar mandi minimalis. Shikamaru berdiam diri di bawah guyuran air shower, kepala ia tundukkan hingga helai rambut hitamnya terjatuh lepas di bahu kekarnya juga menutupi sisi wajahnya.

"Kenapa dia masih saja belum menyerah?"

Shikamaru tidak mengerti, gadis itu memang keras kepala atau pantang menyerah? Bukan hari ini saja ia datang, bukan hari ini saja ia ditolak, sudah berkali-kali dan tidak bisa dihitung menggunakan jari.

"Ino Yamanaka, ya..."

Gadis yang mengaku sebagai orang suruhan ibunya untuk mengecek bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru tiap harinya, mulai dari empat bulan yang lalu; sebulan setelah ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah dan hidup sendiri di apartemen kecil ini.

Ia acuh terhadap eksistensi Ino, tak mau repot-repot juga untuk bertanya pada sang ibu mengenai kebenaran akan kehadiran seorang Ino Yamanaka dalam kehidupannya selama empat bulan ini. Bukan berarti ia tak memiliki pertanyaan akan hal ini, ia punya beberapa, namun urung diungkapkan karena ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan saja pertanyaan itu tinggal dalam benaknya tanpa sebuah jawaban.

"Persetan!" Shikamaru mendecak gusar, ia pun segera menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya.

Terlepas dari semuanya, entah mengapa... ia merasa _pernah_ kenal dengan Ino Yamanaka.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru!"

Niatnya, setelah mandi ia mau keluar untuk membeli stok minuman keras dan beberapa bungkus rokok, oh, tak lupa juga dengan mie instan. Ia pikir Ino sudah pergi setelah ia menolak _bento_ yang ia bawa dengan tidak hormat, namun nyatanya pikirannya salah. Tepat ketika ia membuka pintu, suara cempreng Ino terdengar nyaring— gadis itu duduk dengan kedua lutut yang ditekuk di samping pintu kamar, kotak _bento_ ia biarkan di sampingnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk membawa pulang _bento_ itu?" Nada ketus terdengar begitu jelas.

Ino segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya, tak lupa kotak _bento_ nya ia raih dan didekap, "aku tidak bilang bahwa aku setuju, 'kan? Terlepas dari itu, kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Shikamaru mengunci pintu kamarnya, tidak memperhatikan Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya sama sekali.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku! Karena aku disu—"

"Kau pikir aku mau terus diganggu olehmu?"

Ino terdiam.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja!? Sudah jelas-jelas aku menolak keberadaanmu! Aku sudah _senang_ hidup sendiri seperti ini! Pulang dan katakan pada ibu bahwa aku baik-baik saja."

"Mana mungkin aku berbohong pada ibumu! Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa ibumu—serta ayahmu— sangat khawatir?!" Nada Ino saat berbicara meninggi.

"Kau—"

 _Cklek._

Pintu kamar apartemen sebelah terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang berkulit _tan_ dengan tiga goresan pada pipinya yang diyakini sebagai tanda lahir. Pakaiannya rapih, sepertinya ia mau pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Err..." Ia menggumam ragu, usut punya usut, ternyata dari tadi ia mendengar adegan adu mulut Shikamaru— ah, ralat, ia dari tadi mengintip dari balik celah pintu kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja bersikap tidak peduli namun entah kenapa tidak bisa.

"Ada masalah?" Shikamaru menatap ke arah penghuni kamar sebelah dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Tidak. Itu... kau baik-baik saja?" Pemuda pirang itu menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja?"

"Kupikir tidak, terlebih kau berbicara sen—" Suara ponsel tiba-tiba saja terdengar, bukan milik Shikamaru, bukan pula milik Ino. Itu milik si pemuda berambut pirang. Ada pesan masuk. "— ah, maaf aku harus buru-buru pergi."

Setelah mengunci kamarnya, pemuda tersebut membungkukkan badannya singkat dan pergi buru-buru dari sana.

"Wow, kau menarik perhatian orang, Shika." Ino akhirnya berkomentar ketika tak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka.

" _Mendokusai._ "

Shikamaru mengambil langkah duluan, akan pergi meninggalkan Ino kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan.

"Tidakkah kau mau mendengarkanku sekali saja?" Ino memohon.

"Aku _selalu_ mendengarkanmu."

"Maksudku bukan begitu— aaarrgh!" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya frustrasi, "oke, oke. Jawab pertanyaanku dengan serius. Apakah kau tidak punya impian, mimipi, keinginan atau apapun itu, Shika? Lihatlah hidupmu kini! Begitu... menyedihkan."

"Punya." Shikamaru membalikkan badan, menatap Ino dengan sepenuhnya, "kalau aku bilang, apa kau mau mewujudkan hal itu?"

Ino tersenyum sumingrah. Ia kira Shikamaru tidak memikirkan hal yang seperti itu, namun ternyata perkiraannya selam ini salah? Apapun itu, ia pasti akan mencoba untuk mewujudkannya!

"Katakan, katakan apa itu, Shika!"

"Kepergianmu?"

Ino menelengkan kepala, "... eh?"

"Aku ingin kau pergi dari hidupku."

 _Bento_ yang ia bawa tiba-tiba saja jatuh tanpa bisa ia cegah, kedua matanya terbelalak— sebelum akhirnya menyendu. Sebisa mungkin Ino tersenyum, "baiklah. Akan aku kabulkan... setelah kau ikut denganku terlebih dahulu ke suatu tempat."

" _Mendokusai._ Ke mana?"

"Ayo ikut saja, nanti kau juga akan tahu."

Ino menarik tangan Shikamaru pergi dari sana, membiarkan kotak _bento_ tergeletak di atas lantai.

.

.

.

"Oh? Nak Shikamaru."

Suara pria paruh baya menyapa ketika mereka telah sampai di tempat yang Ino maksud.

"Ah...?" Shikamaru menggumam bingung. Ia hanya menatap sosok pria paruh baya yang tadi menyapanya. Rambut _ash blond_ -nya yang panjang ia ikat _ponytail_ , ada kerutan halus di wajahnya. Wajah pria paruh baya ini mirip dengan Ino.

"Akhirnya kau datang." Pria paruh baya tersebut mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dan memeluknya lembut, "aku sudah mendengar cerita tentangmu dari Shikaku. Semua ini pasti berat untukmu, nak. Aku mengerti. Tapi jika kau begini terus, aku yakin putriku juga akan sedih." Pelukan dilepas, mata pria paruh baya itu menatap lurus pada Shikamaru yang makin bingung.

Ino hanya bisa diam melihat interaksi dua pria di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih, akhirnya kau mau kembali mengunjungi putriku setelah hari itu. Aku akan memberikan waktu berdua untuk kalian, sampai jumpa lain waktu, nak." Pria paruh baya itu menepuk pelan bahu Shikamaru dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru... dan Ino.

"Dia ayahku." Ino mengambil suara, mengucapkan dua buah kata yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa bingung Shikamaru sedikit.

"Oh. Pantas mirip." Shikamaru tidak berkomentar banyak.

"Shika, mendekatlah." Ino berdiri pada satu titik, memanggil Shikamaru agar berdiri di sampingnya dan Shikamaru menurut. "Ini... tempat istirahat terakhirku."

"...?" Alis Shikamaru terangkat, pada awalnya ia ingin mengutarakan sebuah pertanyaan namun urung ketika melihat nama yang tertera pada suatu batu nisan.

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **199x-20xx**

Dan Shikamaru kehilangan kata-katanya ketika Ino memperlihatkan sesuatu yang melingkari jari manisnya.

"A-aku—"

Ino tersenyum sendu, "ingat?"

Shikamaru tak lantas menjawab. Ia hanya diam sembari menatap ke arah batu nisan bertuliskan nama Ino Yamanaka.

Iya, batu nisan. Ino membawanya ke pemakaman umum, saat perjalanan ia bertanya kenapa tempat horror ini yang Ino pilih untuk dikunjungi namun tidak dijawab oleh sang gadis. Hingga akhirnya... pertanyaannya terjawab sudah.

"Hari ini, _harusnya_ tepat enam bulan aku pergi, Shika."

Shikamaru masih saja bergeming.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa benar-benar pergi setelah melihat keadaanmu setelah aku pergi."

Ino diam sejenak, memberi waktu untuk Shikamaru menanggapi. Namun ketika yakin bahwa Shikamaru sama sekali tidak akan menganggapi, maka Ino memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, "kau sangat terpukul, aku benar-benar mengerti hal itu karena jika aku berada dalam posisi yang sama— ditinggalkan olehmu, maka aku rasa aku juga akan terpuruk sepertimu."

Shikamaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "..."

Tak ada lagi tanggapan, ya? Ino mencoba maklum. "Dan kau memilih untuk _melupakanku_. Oke, aku tidak akan marah dan mencoba menerima bahwa kau melupakanku— tapi tidak dengan kelakuanmu yang menghancurkan hidupmu sendiri!" Tiba-tiba saja Ino menjadi emosional, " _melupakanku_ untuk kau memulai hidup baru akan kuterima. Tapi _melupakanku_ dan merusak hidupmu, aku benar-benar tak bisa terima. Makanya, aku datang menemuimu dalam lima bulan ini untuk mengubahmu, tapi..."

Kalimat Ino terhenti. Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan, menatap wajah Ino yang entah sejak kapan berurai air mata. Seperti ada banyak jarum yang menusuk ulu hatinya.

"Ino... maaf."

Kepingan memori tiba-tiba saja muncul seperti mengelilingi pemakaman umum yang mereka pijak. Mulai dari kenangan Shikamaru dan Ino ketika pacaran dahulu, raut bahagia Ino ketika ia melamarnya, lalu betapa pusingnya ia ketika Ino sulit sekali menentukan gaun pengantin mana yang akan ia pakai ketika pernikahan nanti, ia juga masih ingat bagaimana gugupnya ia ketika menunggu sang mempelai wanita ketika hari pernikahannya lalu... betapa hancurnya ia ketika tahu bahwa Ino pergi selama-lamanya saat pesta pernikahan, setelah mengucap janji suci pernikahan.

Kini ia ingat, semua kenangan yang ia _lupakan_ semenjak kepergian Ino enam bulan lalu. Bermula saat adanya tamu tak diundang datang ke pesta pernikahannya dan Ino yang memang diselenggarakan di _out door_. Ia yang tengah menikmati pesta dengan istrinya sembari berbincang dengan para kerabat, tiba-tiba saja dikagetkan oleh kedatangan Truk Tronton yang mengacaukan pesta pernikahan.

Pengemudi Truk mabuk, hingga tanpa sadar menuju tempat pesta pernikahan mereka. Ada beberapa korban tewas karena kejadian itu, petugas keamanan, beberapa tamu undangan dan... Ino. Ino merenggang nyawa karena tak bisa ia lindungi. Sementara ia? _Hanya_ luka berat. Ia ingat pula ketika ia mendatangi hari pemakaman Ino dengan duduk di atas kursi roda.

Janji sucinya dipisahkan oleh maut.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melupakanmu. Aku... aku—" Shikamaru kehilangan kata-katanya, ia tak tahu lagi harus berbicara apa. Lagi-lagi, ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang menurutnya sendiri adalah kesalahan yang fatal.

"Tak apa, Shika. Tak apa." Ino maju, lalu membawa Shikamaru yang kali ini terlihat sangat rapuh dalam dekapannya, "kau tak mau menerima kenyataan, karenanya kau lebih memilih untuk melupakannya."

"Harusnya aku tak lupa." Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya pada badan ramping Ino, "aku pria yang bodoh dan pengecut."

"Jika kau sudah sadar, maka berubahlah. Banyak yang khawatir denganmu, tahu?" Ino melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup wajah Shikamaru dengan kedua tangannya dan memposisikan agar pandangan Shikamaru terarah padanya.

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Aku memang _sudah_ pergi."

"Maksudku... tak bisa tinggal lebih lama? Mengulang hal yang selama empat bulan ini kau lakukan? Aku janji akan berubah."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak bisa. Malaikat hanya memberiku waktu lima bulan. Ini hari terakhirku, Shika."

"Maafkan aku Ino. Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Sssh! Aku sudah memaafkanmu sedari lama, Shikamaru. Sekarang... selamat tinggal, **pemuda yang sangat aku cintai**." Ino mengecup bibir Shikamaru begitu dalam sebelum eksistensinya benar-benar hilang dalam pandangan Shikamaru.

Ino telah pergi. Pergi dari hidupnya. Ino sudah mewujudkannya...

Tanpa sadar, Shikamaru menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin menerpa, memainkan helaian rambut Shikamaru yang sengaja ia gerai setelah sampai di tempat ini; atap apartemen lantai dua belas yang beberapa bulan ini ia tempati. Pasca kepergian Ino di pemakaman, ia pun ikut pergi meninggalkan pemakaman dan menuju ke atap apartemen setelah memanjatkan doa untuk Ino di dunia sana.

Posisinya telah berada di pinggiran atap, kedua matanya menatap ke bawah, banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang mengingat letak apartemen ini yang berada di pinggir jalanan besar. Para pejalan kaki terlihat seperti semut dari atas sini.

Shikamaru menarik napas dalam, pandangannya ia alihkan, yang awalnya menatap ke bawah kini menatap ke atas, langit sore yang dihiasi oleh gumpalan kapas tak berbentuk. "Bolehkah aku membuat keinginan baru? Aku ingin _bermimpi selamanya_."

Shikamaru menutup matanya, "aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, Ino."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Banyak kendaraan yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan lajunya. Orang berbondong-bongdong menuju satu titik setelah mendengar teriakan kaget dari seseorang yang menunjuk sesuatu.

Otomatis, kerumunan orang tersebut menatap pada satu titik. Beragam ekspresi keluar dari tiap-tiap wajah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seorang pemuda tewas bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap apartemen lantai dua belas.**

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Hai! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya menulis kembali pairing _fav_ yang satu ini. Maaf kalau saya membuat karakter Shika jahat begini, ya huhuh demi kelancaran cerita soalnya. /slapped Semoga saja _feels_ nya dapet ya. Sudah lama tidak menulis _pair_ ini jadi rasanya agak kaku. ; w ; )

Dan cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk **SIVE 2018 [ ShikaIno Valentine Event 2018 ]** yayyy~!

 _Dreams_ — impian, mimpi? Ahaha, saya awalnya ragu kalau cerita ini masuk ke dalam tema, tapi semoga saja beneran masuk ya. /plok

Intinya saya senang bisa ikut berpartisipasi kembali dalam _event_ ShikaIno aye aye aye~!

Sudahi dulu saja cuap-cuap amburadul ini, sampai berjumpa di lain waktu! :*

.

Berkenan untuk memberikan tanggapan apapun mengenai cerita ini?

Jika iya, ayo tuliskan pada kolom review!

Terimakasih!

.

 **With love,**

 **Raawrrr,**

 **16-02-2018.**


End file.
